Celia's Catching
by tolkienlover
Summary: Celia—the daughter of Professor Evergreen from the Hoenn region—has never been the most graceful of girls. Yet, with the spirit of her mother and the curiosity of her father, she's sure to find some pretty great friends on her new and exciting journey. (Better Explanation Inside; OC)


**A/N: **_Hey guys! It's tolkienlover here, and wow, Pokemon has taken over my life. HA. Wish I was kidding. No, but seriously, this fandom has been in my head for the past month and wILL NOT GO AWAY. So, thus, an OC to add to the billions of OC's on this site already...yay! This is a drabble bit on how my OC, Celia, caught all of her Pokemon, since it wouldn't make much sense if I just started off with her on her journey and a plotline and ugh, yeah, confusion. From this OC, I'm actually planning a long-term thing, plus some drabbles with OCXAsh and OCXDrew bc I can't help it, I'm a sucker for romance. _

**Disclaimer: **** _I don't own Pokemon, unfortunately. Only some plot ideas and writing is mine, plus the idea and creation of my OC. Thanks._**

* * *

><p><em>i. <em>_Eevee_

Celia loved the Eevee her father raised.

Sure, they were his 'study subjects', but in all honesty, they had never been anything of a subject. They were part of the Professor's family, and if Flareon didn't burn the tablecloth at dinner or Jolteon didn't give Celia's mother an accidental zap while lying in her lap at least once during the day, than the day was incomplete. The Eeveelutions were _everywhere_; and more than often enough, stray researchers who came to visit the Professor left with burnt hair or a zapped arm, and by all means, most were quite okay with it if it meant that the small, evolution Pokémon were happy.

Celia's favorite part, by far, was the unique personalities of each of them. She had watched them hatch as Eevee, grow and learn about the world, and evolve into the evolution they found was right for them, something the girl had a hard time wrapping her mind around. They had to find out exactly what they wanted to be for the rest of their life and after that, there was no going back. She had tried asking them, of course, how they chose, but many a time, she got nips to the hand or affectionate rubs against her skin and that was that.

So, when Celia had just turned ten and was ready to take on the world of Pokémon, already planning a trip to Professor Birch's lab, something unexpected happened.

It was a Monday, three weeks before Celia's departure to Little Root Town, and by Mew was she nervous. How was she going to choose a starter? Mudkip seemed like the obvious choice, considering how much Celia loved both cute-and-cuddly Pokémon and water types in themselves, but Torchic was just as promising, as was Treecko. Her mother told her to choose what felt right, to choose who she thought would be best for her in the years and years to come, but to Celia, that wasn't much help. She already knew that; her mother's Typhlosion had been one of the Pokémon the young girl had grown up with, and her father's Espeon had been a part of her life for as long as she could remember, so she knew it was crucial to choose the Pokémon that she could, too, grow up with and keep until she was older and married with children of her own.

"Celia—dear, I need your help in here!" The girl looked up from her place on the ground, seated beneath an evergreen tree with a Leafeon in her lap, purring contently as the girl rubbed between its ears, and searched curiously for where the voice came from. Her father immediately burst from his lab building, the place directly beside their small home, and continued running, his arms flailing around him as he sprinted across the open land. Behind him, a newly-hatched Eevee followed, shaking its tail as viciously as it could and baring its sharpened teeth. "Now, now, Eevee! It's just a small vaccine, I promise—"

_"__Eeeeeeevee," _The small Pokémon cried out, shaking its head fiercely, _"Eee—Eeevee!" _Eevee pounced angrily at the Professor's feet, biting its front teeth into the slight bit of skin showing from his pants and pulling there.

Professor Evergreen stopped his running to look down in surprise at the creature, whose teeth were sunk into his skin. His face turned red, and for a moment, Celia laughed at her father's reaction. Her father was handsome in his own way, with dark hair, intense eyes, and a somewhat-retained manner, though he was anything but calm now. His research always excited him, and this Eevee was no exception. "Alright, you little bug, c'mon now," Celia's father reached down to tug at Eevee's small frame with both hands, attempting to yank it off of his leg. "_Ouch!_ Okay, that is _quite_ enough!"

The man quickly reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a shiny, silver whistle, one that Celia knew well. One blow on that and a piercing chime echoed into the air. Eevee didn't let go of his leg, but its ears did perk up in interest. As though something had called it there, Espeon came running around the corner of the lab, its eyes shining; the red jewel upon its forehead was glowing brightly, enough for Celia to see from where she sat.

Celia laughed again and Leafeon stretched out its legs, lifting its head to peer over at the new arrival of its friend. Espeon stopped nearby its trainer, swishing its tail in the air, before moving to sit in front of the now-growling Eevee. From what Celia could tell, Espeon was giving it some sort of lecture, mewing in a low voice and pointing its tail over at the Professor before pointing to the Eevee's hold on his leg. _"Es—Espeon, Essspeeeon, Esp!" _

The Eevee shook its head, causing Celia's father to yelp out in surprise. "Eevee, enough! Fine, you've asked for it!" The Professor stuck the whistle back into his pocket and then looked to his Espeon for reassurance. "Espeon, perhaps a Psychic attack is in order?"

_"__Esspeeeon!"_ The Sun Pokémon sat back onto its haunches and tipped its nose to the sky, directed towards the sun, before activating its attack. Eevee squealed in surprise, releasing its hold on the man's leg, and flailed helplessly as Espeon let it hover above the ground, before letting out a massive growl. Before Espeon could react, the Eevee dropped to the ground and shot forward with Tackle, knocking the evolved Pokémon to the ground, and then sprinted past it, over the hill—headed straight for Celia.

"Oh man, c'mon Leafeon, let's get moving!" Celia hopped up from her place on the ground, grabbing Leafeon in one arm, and side-stepped to the left, letting Eevee slam straight into the evergreen tree. It cried out before turning to face the girl, quite angrily.

Leafeon hopped from Celia's arms to stand in front of her, shaking its tail at the young Pokémon before disappearing into the tree, climbing to the top before Celia could catch her. Now it was just her and the Eevee. Her father looked on from the bottom of the hill, rubbing Espeon's head in approval and watching as his daughter tried to reason with the small creature. "Hey, Eevee," she said, and lowered herself to a sitting position again, this time with extreme caution and a slow pace. The Eevee growled at her, its ears raised. "Listen, you look like you're a newbie around here, so my advice might be pretty handy. Newly hatched Eevee are supposed to stay in the lab, you see? You can get hurt out here."

_"__Eevee…Eevee Eve?"_

Celia nodded her head as though she understood, her face very stern. "Yes, very hurt. Its super dangerous out here without a bit of help, and well, you seem to be a little lost for actions, little guy. You know what? Maybe I can help you out a bit," The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out an Oran berry, the blue fruit glistening in the light that filtered in through the tree's leaves; "I bet you're pretty hungry, huh? Here; dig in!"

Eevee bared its teeth again, but when it spotted the glistening berry in the girl's hand, it closed its mouth and instead of aggressive movements, swiped its tongue over its nose and moved closer. Celia remained completely still as it took a tentative bite of the berry. In observation—learned from her father, no doubt—the girl inspected the frail Pokémon for injury or stress. Sleek, caramel fur covered its entire body, besides the portion of fuzz around its neck that instead, took the color of a light cream. Eevee gave the berry another sniff and then let out a happy cry, taking another big bite of the fruit and giving its tail a slight wag.

"Oh, glad you like it, Eevee!" Celia laughed as the Pokémon sniffed eagerly at her hand for more, but was quickly disappointed. "Sorry, I'm fresh out. We can go back to the lab and get some more, though." Eevee nodded its head in agreement and gave the girl a tentative lick on the hand before rubbing its head against the denim of her jeans. "Here," she said, and with very careful hands, the girl took the Pokémon into her arms, carrying it a bit like a baby. _This_ pleased it; the Pokémon licked happily at Celia's face before batting at her nose with a playful paw.

"My name's Celia," she said, and Eevee mewled softly, as though she was saying, '_Nice to meet you!"_ Celia was just about to laugh again, but something caught her eye over the hill.

"Celia! Great job!" Her father came huffing up the hill, Espeon at his side. His hair was an array of dark and light upon his head, and he had bits of sweat coming from his forehead. "You finally got the little rascal to calm down. It's a handful, that's for sure." Celia scratched happily at the creature's belly, but Eevee twisted in her arms, quickly scrambling onto her shoulder and baring its teeth at the girl's father. "Good thing it's taken a liking to you; I can't even get it to eat, much less sit on my shoulder!"

The girl gave her dad a quick smile and scratched at Eevee's head. Its paws held tight to her shoulder, while its small feet pushed against her shoulder blade to keep itself up. Eevee gave the Professor one last sneer before rubbing affectionately against Celia's cheekbone. Professor Evergreen laughed and then looked at the Pokémon thoughtfully for a moment. Suddenly, his eyes lit up with an idea. "Hey, you know what? Celia, you're setting out to be a trainer soon. Why don't you battle Espeon and me with Eevee?"

Celia's eyebrows shot up and her mouth dropped open, her hand flying to her face in surprise. "For real?" She asked, and her face lit up in a grin, "I really can battle with Eevee?"

"Sure, just as soon as I can get it back to the lab to finish its vaccines and check-ups."

Eevee growled in her ear, its fur brushing up against her face as its hackles rose. "Oh, c'mon Eevee," she pleaded, looking to the creature on her shoulder with wide eyes, "If you just get one shot, we can battle together, just like trainers!"

_"__Eee—Eee…"_ Eevee swiped its tongue across its nose again, and then sighed. _"Eevee, Eve."_

"That sounded like a yes! Oh wow, I finally get to have my first battle!"

The Professor laughed as Eevee bit at the girl's ear in annoyance.

* * *

><p>It had taken longer than Celia had expected to get Eevee checked out, and by the time it agreed to be stuck with the needle, it was nearing dusk. Her father gave a satisfied nod at the Pokémon, who flinched away from the man and instinctively moved closer to his daughter. "Alright, I have a surprise for you, Celia," The Professor pulled something from his lab coat and handed it to the girl with pride. In her hand laid a fully-functional Pokédex, complete with her favorite color, blue. "I was going to save it until you began your journey, but it seems as though it'll be a bit handier now."<p>

Celia looked at it in awe, her fingers cradling it delicately, before giving her father a nod. "Thanks, Dad! I promise I'll use this to find the very best Pokémon, no doubt!"

"I'm sure you will," he replied, and returned her grin, "but for now, I'd like for you to check out the information on Eevee."

"Oh yeah, okay." With a quick swipe, the girl switched on the Pokédex with ease and then pointed it at Eevee, whom sat up taller on the lab table, puffing out its chest with pride.

_"__Eevee—the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee is a unique Pokémon that can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving."_

Eevee tapped its forepaw to its chest and nodded, causing the two onlookers to laugh.

_"__This Eevee is male and currently knows the moves Tackle, Growl, Sand Attack, and Helping Hand."_

Celia looked down at Eevee, who tilted his head, letting both of his big ears fall to one side, and stuck his tongue out at her. She laughed again, before sliding the Pokedex into her pocket and picking Eevee up. He crawled from her grasp and onto her shoulder, where he gave her cheek a light lick. "He sure is a mischievous Pokémon, isn't he?"

"He is," the Professor agreed, and shot a glance at the small Pokemon, whom was trying its best to ignore the man, "but I think he'll make _quite_ the partner for your journey."

The girl stopped petting the Evolution Pokémon to look up at her father in shock, her eyes widened. "You mean…"

"Yes, I want you to take Eevee as your partner! Though he's a bit of a troublemaker, I believe that you two already have quite the bond…don't you agree?"

Celia glanced at the Pokémon on her shoulder and smiled at him, before looking to her father. "Yeah, me too. I'd love to bring him along!"

"Besides, I received word from Professor Oak of the Kanto region earlier this morning that he's got a whole other round of Eevee eggs for me to hatch! I'm sure I can get one of them to evolve into a Glaceon—anyways, it doesn't seem as though this one here would be too keen on becoming a Glaceon in the first place, hah!"

Eevee stuck his nose up.

"Well, his evolution is yours to discover, Celia. But first, I'd say a battle is in order, wouldn't you?"

Celia looked up at her dad, and for the first time, the Professor could see a determined spark in her eye, the same one that filled her mother's eyes—the same one that made him fall in love many years ago. The dark hair that fell around her face was his own, though, and when she pumped her fist in the air, a smile upon her lips, Professor Evergreen agreed with himself that he had never been more proud to be this young girl's father.

"Totally!"

* * *

><p><strong>End:<strong>

_Mkay, well hope you liked it. There are six of these small drabbles, and each one has a completely different theme to how Celia catches the Pokemon. In this one, she obviously doesn't catch Eevee, but they agree to travel together, which is pretty important, as well as be her partner. Ahm, yes, I realize that of the billion OC's, about 99% of them have an Eevee for their partner pokemon...I plan to make my writing interesting and exciting, so that even if Celia does have some pokemon you see quite a bit, you won't even recognize them, and most certainly not in my writing style! Hopefully you'll stick around to read! _

_-tolkienlover_


End file.
